1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid accommodating container and a liquid ejecting apparatus including the liquid accommodating container.
2. Related Art
A printer as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus discharges ink from a print head to a recording target (for example, printing paper) to perform the printing. As a technique of supplying ink to the print head, a technique of using an ink cartridge with ink accommodated therein is used (for example, JP-A-2010-23458). Specifically, by mounting an ink cartridge on a holder provided with the print head, it is possible to supply ink from the ink cartridge to the print head.
When ink in the ink cartridge becomes low, in order for a user to be able to exchange the ink cartridge, the ink cartridge is configured so as to be attachable to or detachable from a holder of the printer.
As disclosed in JP-A-2010-23458, in some cases, a circuit board having a terminal group electrically connected to the printer is attached to the ink cartridge. The circuit board has a storage portion that stores information on the ink cartridge (for example, ink color information) and transmits various information between the storage portion and the printer. The circuit board is attached to side surface different from a bottom surface provided with an ink supply port so that an erroneous operation due to the attachment of ink does not occur.
Furthermore, in order to accurately perform the positioning of the ink cartridge relative to the holder and satisfactorily perform the electrical connection between the terminal group and the printer, a concave portion to be engaged with a convex portion provided in the holder is provided on the bottom surface of the ink cartridge.
JP-A-2006-142483 and JP-A-2007-230248 are examples of the related art.
However, in the configuration in which the concave portion is provided on the bottom surface of the ink cartridge, in some cases, it is difficult to satisfactorily maintain the electrical connection between the terminal group and the printer. For example, when the holder with the ink cartridge mounted thereon is moved in a main scanning direction to perform the printing (such as when the printing is performed by an on-carriage type printer), in some cases, external force is applied to the ink cartridge by the movement of the holder or the like. Furthermore, for example, when the ink cartridge is mounted on the holder in a position different from the print head (such as when the printing is performed by an off-carriage type printer), in some cases, the vibration (the external force) is also applied to the ink cartridge by the movement of the print head or the like. As mentioned above, when the external force is applied to the ink cartridge, in some cases, a relative position between the ink cartridge and the holder may be misaligned and the electrical connection blocked. Such a problem is common to a liquid accommodating container placed on a liquid ejecting apparatus in an attachable and detachable manner that includes a terminal group to be electrically connected to the liquid ejecting apparatus, without being limited to the ink cartridge.
Furthermore, in a configuration in which the concave portion is provided on the bottom surface of the ink cartridge, there is a possibility that an outer edge (e.g. a wall) of the concave portion provided on the bottom surface of the ink cartridge might interfere with the convex portion of the holder depending on the insertion angle of the liquid accommodating container when inserted into the liquid ejecting apparatus. Such a problem is common to a technique which includes a mechanism that restricts the movement of the liquid accommodating container to be mounted on the liquid ejecting apparatus in an attachable and detachable manner, without being limited to the ink cartridge.